When a user at a client wishes to access resources on a remote access server, the client request first arrives at an access gateway. If the access gateway is processing a high volume of requests, the user may experience a significant delay before the user can access the resources. However, another access gateway may have sufficient availability to process the user's request. Thus, load balancing the access gateways may leverage the processing capacities of access gateways to minimize the latency for users. However, introducing a device dedicated to load balancing can be costly. Further, should such a dedicated device become unavailable, the bottlenecks for individual access gateways would re-appear.